What should have happened
by icingsugar
Summary: Asa returns to Bloors to settle the score with Manfred. WARNING: SET DURING THE RED KNIGHT...IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET AND DON'T LIKE SPOILERS I RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ! Contains very minor violence.


_**Authors Note: This is what I think should have happened in the Red Knight. Although there is not too many spoilers I would advise not to read it if you haven't read TRK yet and don't like small spoilers. Please R&R. Thank you.**_

As the battle took place on the heath, Manfred Bloor looked out of his bedroom window and saw a dark cloaked figure walking across the courtyard towards the school. Although Manfred couldn't see his face, he knew immediately who it was and what he wanted. Manfred ran through the cold stone corridors and out the giant doors which led to the school grounds and the castle ruin, he knew that this would be where the person would want to meet him, and he knew he was right when he saw the figure heading towards him, removing his cloak as he did so.

The boys red hair stuck up in all directions in a way that he could never tame...true to his nature, his amber eyes glared at Manfred's black ones, and his slightly pointed ears stuck out. Asa Pike was here to settle things with Manfred.

"Manfred." Asa said, stood just meters from the boy.

"Asa." Manfred smirked. "Wherever have you been? I understand you were helped out of your...prison by a certain Charlie Bone; I can assure you it won't happen again. In fact, as I understand he is at this moment fighting on the heath, he probably wont even be alive to help you!" Manfred held up his hands and orange flames blazed from his fingertips. Asa didn't even flinch.

"Oogh. We still have a few hours before you transform. Looks like your luck is over Asa."

"Are you really such a coward that you can't settle things properly? Man to man?" Asa smirked, and Manfred's hands returned to normal as he stepped closer.

"Fair enough."

With that the fight began. Manfred punched Asa in the face as he grabbed Manfred's arm and twisted it around, causing him to moan out in pain, he tried to kick at the werewolf but missed and Asa pushed Manfred and they both fell onto the sodden grass. It was all fists and elbows and knees as they rolled over on the floor, hitting any part of each others bodies they could reach, Manfred's hair fell out of its rubber band and dropped down to his shoulders, Asa's animal side began to take over as he bit at Manfred, clawing his arms as they rolled.

Eventually both of them stood up, struggling, still fighting.

"Don't give up easily do you werewolf?" Manfred laughed as he hit Asa square in the jaw. The red head momentarily stopped to grab a hold of his throbbing chin, but it was long enough for Manfred to kick him in the shin and push him back to the ground, kicking him over and over again as he tried to protect himself by curling into a tight ball.

"Hopefully, this will teach you. This is what happens when you mess with a Bloor!"

Asa rolled over and grabbed Manfred's foot and pulled it...hard, until the black haired hypnotist fell over, winding Asa as he did so. The red head tried to stand up, despite his chest hurting from having his breath knocked out of him.

"I'm sick of you...you don't control me anymore!" Asa kicked Manfred and removed a dagger from his pocket. He made sure Manfred could see it and he momentarily saw a flash of terror in the boys black eyes.

"Please, Asa." Manfred spluttered as Asa brought the blade closer. "Don't do this. I'm sorry!"

Asa thought for a second and put the blade against Manfred's throat.

"You'd better go. Leave this city, and never return!" Asa whispered. "If you ever come back, there will be trouble!" Manfred nodded desperately, the coldness of the blade begun to freeze his throat and he was terrified for his life. Asa slowly removed the blade and put it back in his pocket. Manfred struggled to stand up, and ran off, tripping as he went. Asa knew he would never return, he was too scared of Asa...especially at night.

Asa later wondered if he did the right thing, letting the bully go, but he knew he didn't have the guts to kill...even someone as malicious as Manfred. It wasn't in his nature.

As he pondered this, the full moon shone through the grey clouds...night time. Asa's figure slowly began to change, he got shorter...hairier...

The creature let off a loud howl...victory...as he ran off into the trees.


End file.
